Twin Mew Mews
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Even the mew mews have a dark and twisted history. The mew of white almost killed them in a raging fire, the mew of black turned on them, wanting to destroy the light. Now, twins have been pitted against each other. Who will come out on top? Yin or Yang? ::BEING REWRITTEN::
1. Chapter 1

A girl with white hair growled as a gun appeared in her hand. She was wearing a black tube top, with white fur on it; a sleeve covered her right shoulder, turning into a bell sleeve. A pair of black mini shorts were covering her hips, white fur trimming them. A black strap clung to her upper right thigh. Black combat boots covered her feet. A black choker was tied around her neck, holding a yellow pendant. A black cat tail was above her but, a white ribbon tied around it. Cat ears replaced her normal ears, and her black bat wings fluttered angrily. There was a mark on the back of her right hand, it was of a pair of bat wings, outlined by a heart. Her left hand was covered by a riding glove.

"Onne-chan!" She shouted, her black eyes hardening. "You left us all alone! I'll never forgive you!" The white haired girl aimed the gun at a black haired girl, who looked similar to herself.

"Keiko-chan! I left to protect you!" The black haired girl shouted, her hands turning into fists. "My power was getting out of control."

"Enough! Zakuro could have taught you how to control your ability over fire! She had the same element as you! But you chose to leave us all behind and go to some stupid temple!" Keiko shouted.

"It's not the same!" The black haired girl shouted. "Fire was Zakuro's element, but it's my power! Keiko I never meant to-"

"Kimiko! You are no longer my teammate, in fact, you are no longer my twin sister!"

"Keiko! Stop it! Sisters shouldn't fight!" Kimiko screamed.

"Shut up!" Keiko shouted. "Dark Ribbon Keiko BURST!" Keiko shouted, black energy forming at the end of her gun. She pulled the trigger, making the energy orb shoot towards Kimiko.

"Earth!" A blond cowboy shouted, slamming his hands on the ground. A wall shot in front of Kimiko, protecting herself, and their other companions.

"What did Chase do to your sister?" Raimundo shouted, pointing at the evil prince.

"I don't know. But he'll pay for doing this to her!" Kimiko growled, standing up. She took a yellow pendant out from under her shirt. "It's unforgivable to turn family against each other. Completely UNFORGIVABLE!" Kimiko screamed. A light poured out of her pendant and an orb formed around her, wind whipping around inside of it. "Mew Mew Kimiko METAMORPHO-SIS!" She screamed holding the pendant in front of herself. A white light covered her body as she curled into a ball, to strands of DNA crossing together behind her. She uncurled herself, arching her back, two white wings coming out of them. Kimiko gracefully stood up, before twirling. As she twirled the white light disappeared from her torso, revealing a white one sleeved shirt. The sleeve covered her left arm, forming a bell sleeve. The shirt ended at her ribcage. A mark was on her left hand, of a pair of normal wings, outlined by a heart. A white arm glove appeared on her right arm, traveling to her upper arm. Kimiko stopped twirling and moved her hips back and forth, a white, ruffled miniskirt appearing around her waist and hips. A white strap clung to her upper left thigh. Black fur trimmed the entire outfit. White high heels placed them selves on her dainty feet. A white tiger tail appeared above her butt, and her ears were replaced with white tiger ears to match.

"What happened to you?" Omi asked, staring at her outfit.

"This is nothing new. I've lived with this for two years." Kimiko growled, shooting up into the sky, and flying above the earth barrier. She landed firmly on the ground, her blue eyes clashing with her sister's. "I think Ryou might have gotten your animals right. A grey bat and a puma all rolled into one. It actually fits you perfectly." Kimiko told her.

"And you're such a goody two shoes, with your Eurasia Collared Dove and white tiger genes. Do you think you're better than me?" Keiko shouted. "The way I see it, he got our genes mixed up. You're the one that left us, while I stayed behind," Keiko growled "just like always."

"That's not true! You KNOW the reason why we have these genes-"

"'Because they were most compatible with us,' I know!" Keiko shouted. "We've been through this about a hundred times, but…that's over!"

"I was just about to agree with you." Kimiko nodded, two swords appearing in her hands. "Now its time for us to discover who is the true ally to the mew mews, and who, is the traitor that left. Me or you." Kimiko nodded.

"Like we don't already know the outcome." Keiko nodded, holding up her twin pistols.

"Dark Ribbon Keiko BURST!"

"Light Ribbon Kimiko SLASH!" The twins screamed out their attacks, charging up to hurt each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko sat at her desk, reading over the letter she had received.

"They know about my power…" Kimiko muttered.

"Knock knock!" Keiko sang through the door. Kimiko shot her head up and quickly stuffed the letter into her bag. She grabbed a notebook out of it and opened it to a random page, pretending to study.

"Come in!" Kimiko shouted at her sister. Keiko smiled and entered the slightly messy room.

"Is it safe?" Keiko teased.

"Yes, it's safe." Kimiko chuckled.

"Good! I don't want to hurt myself in your messy room." Keiko smiled. She hopped over to Kimiko's desk, staring at her sister's notebook. "What are you working on?"

"Something for AP Mathematics." Kimiko shrugged, closing the notebook, before she could check it.

"You sure? Its looked like your English assignment." Keiko commented.

"I'm sure." Kimiko nodded.

"Come on! Ryou wants us at the café." Keiko smiled, pulling her sister's hand.

"Alright, I'm coming." Kimiko nodded, grabbing her bag.

~At the café~

"Alright, we have some problems." Ryou announced. The super heroines were all gathered in the basement.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"A chimera anima has been detected at the park. In fact there is one in every park." Ryou told them.

"Well then, what are we doing standing around here for?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, we can't find it." Keiichiru told them. He turned on the screen showing three parks. "There is no sign of them, but Masha is sure that he can sense them."

"So, we split up and stake out?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. Pudding and Lettuce, you two are at Kisaragi park. Mint, Ichigo, and Keiko you three are together at Mikono park. Finally, Kimiko and Zakuro, you're together at Tokyo Central Park." Ryou announced.

"Yes sir!" The seven mews saluted.

"Move out!" Ryou shouted.

~At Tokyo Central Park~

Both of them had transformed into their mew mew form, ready for an attack. Kimiko flew above the fountain, watching the water. Her wings flapped, keeping her up.

"Kimiko, how is your power coming along?" Zakuro asked, looking up at the cat-bird-hybrid girl. Kimiko smiled, and held out her hand. She closed her eyes concentrating. A small, bouncy ball sized fireball appeared in the palm of her hand.

"I can't go any bigger or it gets out of control." Kimiko informed her. She flew down next to Zakuro, and hovered above the ground. "This is the best I can do right now."

"That's good. You're getting better." Zakuro nodded. She placed her hand over the fireball, feeling the heat. "It's not very hot." Zakuro observed, placing her hand in the fire. She took it out and noticed that her hand was fine. Kimiko dropped her hand, making the fireball disappear.

"I got an invitation to go to a temple in China." Kimiko confessed.

"What?" Zakuro asked.

"They know about my power." Kimiko sighed "The letter said that they could help me control my power. I don't know what to do."

"Have you told Keiko?" Zakuro asked, walking towards the tree lining. Kimiko followed after her, keeping an eye out.

"No, Keiko doesn't know. Keiko doesn't even know that I have this power. She just thinks we share an element." Kimiko told her.

"I see, that is a problem for you." Zakuro nodded.

"Hello Mews." A male voice greeted. An alien appeared in the sky, laughing as he glared at the mews.

"Pai!" Kimiko gasped.

"What are you looking for?" Pai smirked.

"Where's the chimera anima?" Zakuro shouted.

"Do you really think I would tell you that?" Pai asked.

"Zakuro Sphere!" "Kimiko Swords!" The two shouted, summoning their weapons.

"How scary." Pai muttered sarcastically. He summoned his fan into his hands, and poised them for an attack.

"Just tell us where the chimera anima is, and we won't beat you senseless." Kimiko threatened.

"Ku Rai SEN!" Pai shouted, making a large gust of wind form.

"Ribbon Zakuro PURE!"

"Light Ribbon Kimiko SLASH!" The three attacks collided, making a large explosion.

"Kimiko! Look!" Zakuro shouted, pointing at the dust storm that appeared thanks to the attack. Kimiko gasped, noticing that a creature was revealed, thanks to the dust and dirt sticking to it. "The chimera anima!" Zakuro explained.

"Zakuro, You get the chimera, I'll keep Pai distracted." Kimiko told her.

"You sure?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, this is an air battle that I'm going to win." Kimiko nodded, and extended her wings. She shot up and flew out of the dust cloud, nearly knocking into Pai. "What's wrong Pai? Are you getting scared?" Kimiko smirked.

"Very funny, little bird." Pai growled.

"I wasn't being funny." Kimiko grumbled. She raised her swords and swung them at him. Pai growled and used his fan to block the attacks. Kimiko let the attacks continue, making Pai pay attention to her. Pai growled and flew back, preparing his fan.

"Fuu Rai SEN!" Pai shouted. Kimiko crossed her arms, bracing herself.

"AHH!" Kimiko screamed, she was pushed back, and slammed into a tree, her swords falling out of her hands. Pai growled, appearing in front of her. He grabbed her arms, pinning her to the tree. "Let me go!" Kimiko growled.

"No. I know what you're doing." Pai growled. "And it's not going to work."

"What am I doing, smart guy?" Kimiko asked.

"You're distracting me so that the wolf can destroy the Chimera anima." Pai smirked.

"Then why are you attacking me and not Zakuro?" Kimiko asked.

"The Chimera in _this_ park is stronger than the rest, and its defense stats are higher." Pai told her. "Besides" Pai smirked, leaning his face closer to hers "you're the weakest link amongst them." Kimiko's eyes widened and she growled, bringing her legs up and kicking him.

"I'm not WEAK!" Kimiko screamed. Her hands and feet were surrounded by fire, as she attacked him. Pai flew back, releasing her. He watched the tree behind her catch on fire, passing to another tree, and soon the park was on fire. Her swords appeared in her hands, and became encased in fire. She swung the swords at him, becoming wilder and wilder.

"Kimiko!" A voice shouted, and grabbed her from behind. Mint struggled to calm her down, and stopping her from swinging around wildly.

"What's going on here?" Kish asked, floating down next to Pai.

"I believe I've just found some very valuable data." Pai told them.

"Kimiko!" Keiko shouted at her flying up to them.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called. The green mew nodded, and summoned her weapon.

"Ribbon Lettuce RUSH!" She shouted. Water flowed out from her, flooding the park, and dousing the flames. She aimed the water at Kimiko, putting out her flames as well. Kimiko gasped, snapping out of her phase when she was hit with water, the fire on her being put out. Mint let go of her, hovering next to her.

"Are you okay?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimiko nodded.

"Are you sure? You were on fire." Keiko frowned.

"I'm fine." Kimiko nodded. "We should report back to Ryou."

"Right, we got all the Chimeras, so we should tell him." Keiko nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko and Zakuro stood at the entrance to the burned down park. Public workers were cleaning up the wreckage, and civilians stood by, watching the crew work.

"I can't believe I did this." Kimiko muttered sadly. Zakuro looked at the small mew, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go." She led her away, going for a walk.

"My powers got out of control." Kimiko muttered.

"It's okay. It was an accident, Pai didn't even know about your ability, don't worry." Zakuro comforted her, rubbing her shoulders.

"But, Zakuro, I could have hurt everyone." Kimiko protested.

"Don't worry we'll control your ability." Zakuro assured her. "From now on, you'll be spending your free time with me, and I will help you. After school, we'll meet up at the café, do our job, and then we'll practice until it's time for you to go home. Fire is my element, and it is your power. I'm sure that you can control it if you have the right guidance."

"Are you positive?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes." Zakuro nodded.

"But, I have homework, and you have your modeling job." Kimiko pointed out.

"You'll do your homework when you get home, and I don't have a gig this week. We'll work it out. But, you have to control this," Zakuro told her. They stopped walking, and Zakuro made Kimiko face her "the only way for that to happen, is if I help you." Zakuro whispered.

"Alright." Kimiko nodded. Zakuro smiled and wrapped her arms around Kimiko's shoulder.

"Let's go get some food I've been dying for a nice greasy hamburger all month." Zakuro chuckled.

"I could go for a burger too!" Kimiko giggled.

~The next day~

Kimiko yawned as she opened the mailbox and grabbed the mail. The mew headed back into the small mansion and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Mail time!" Keiko cheered. Kimiko nodded and handed her her magazine. Keiko giggled and opened it up, reading about the newer fashion trends. Kimiko saw that a letter was addressed to her. She looked around and placed it in her robe pocket.

"And here you are daddy, the paper." She smiled, kissing her father's cheek.

"Thank you, Kimiko." He smiled, unfolding the paper.

"What's the headline today?" Their mother asked, flipping pancakes.

"It seems that the mew mews set a local park on fire." Her father muttered. Keiko chocked on her orange juice and nearly spit it out. Kimiko cleared her throat and set her coffee down.

"Are you girls okay?" Their mother asked, placing a hand on their forehead.

"Fine, just surprised that they would do such a thing." Kimiko shrugged.

"According to a witness, one of the flying mews was battling an alien in the sky, and suddenly she, and the tree behind her, burst into flames. The rest of the mews say that she is fine, and that she will be back in commission soon, but for now, the white mew won't be in as many battles, until they figure out what happened." He informed them.

"Alright, girls, out of your PJs and get dressed for school." Their mother smiled.

"Can I finish my coffee?" Kimiko begged, with a pleading smile.

"After you get dressed." Their mother smiled, petting her hair. She kissed her daughter and shoved her off to the stairs.

"Okay." Kimiko sighed, trudging up the stairs. "I was up late last night!" she shouted at her parents.

"You can have the coffee after you get dressed." Her father told her.

"Fine!" Kimiko groaned. Keiko giggled and raced after her sister, going to her room.

"What happened to you back there?" Keiko asked her twin.

"Nothing. Pai just injected me with something and I freaked." Kimiko lied.

"But, how could you not have any burns?" Keiko asked, grabbing her sister's arm.

"Nothing! I'm fine." Kimiko told her. She ran into her room, and locked her door. Kimiko dug the letter out of her pocket and opened it, seeing that it was about her fire ability. "No! I'm not going." She growled, folding it up. Kimiko grabbed her uniform quickly putting it on. She tied the pink ribbon around her neck, turning it into a scarf. Her white shirt was long sleeved, and a grey blazer was covering it. She wore a grey, pleated skirt, with a white stripe at the top and bottom of the skirt.

"Onee-chan! Let's go." Keiko smiled, opening her door.

"Hold on." Kimiko told her, she discreetly put the letter in her bag, and smiled, swinging it on her shoulder.

"Here you go." Keiko smiled, handing her the coffee container.

"Alright, let's get going." Kimiko nodded, following her twin.


	4. Chapter 4

"They sent me a second letter." Kimiko sighed, handing the two letters to the wolf. Zakuro hummed, looking over the two letters.

"And their both the same, handwritten in Japanese, by an uncertain hand." Zakuro observed.

"Well, it is from China." Kimiko shrugged.

"They must really want you if they're sending letters every day." Zakuro muttered.

"But the second one mentions the park, and my freak out." Kimiko muttered. "Which happened yesterday. And it should take a while for a letter to get here from China."

"That does seem to be the case," Zakuro nodded "and then there's Pai…"

"He was the cause of all this. What am I going to do?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know." Zakuro muttered, handing the letters back.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Mint asked, walking up to the two waitresses.

"We were just talking." Kimiko replied.

"What were you talking about?" Mint asked.

"Nothing of concern." Zakuro told her.

"Oh, okay." Mint blushed. "Um, Kimiko, Ryou was looking for you."

"Alright, I'll go see what he wants." Kimiko huffed, walking past them, and heading towards the basement. The white mew descended the stairs, and opened a door, entering the base of operation.

"Glad you could make it." Ryou smiled.

"What did you need?" Kimiko asked "I have customers to attend to."

"Relax, this will only take a moment." Ryou told her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her neck. "We need to take some blood. Whatever Pai injected in you might be harmful. We need to run some tests." Kimiko blushed, and timidly crossed her arms, covering the inside of her elbows.

"I'm fine." She muttered, looking away from Ryou.

"I know your fine now, but we need to sure. Whatever was in that injection, could come back, and harm you even more. I'm just trying to help." Ryou told her, stroking her neck. Kimiko blushed and ducked her head down.

"R-Ryou…" Kimiko muttered, her eyes becoming heavy.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. Kimiko glanced up at him, and her face turned red, seeing that he was closer to her. Her white tiger tail came out, swishing back and forth. Her ears became her cat ears.

"Never mind." She blushed, her ears laying flat against her head.

"Kimiko, we need to take your blood, it's the only thing I can think of to protect you." Ryou told her. Kimiko blushed and extended her arm, showing it to him.

"Just hurry up" She growled, pouting. Ryou smiled and wiped her arm. He took a needle and injected it, drawing her blood. Kimiko hissed in pain closing her eyes.

"I really hate needles" She groaned.

"All done." Ryou smiled, placing the needle on a tray. He kissed her elbow, making her blush.

"What did you do that for?" She gasped, her cheeks becoming pinker.

"Keiko told me that the only way to calm you down from a needle, was to kiss the injection site. That's all." He muttered, letting go of her arm. "You can go back to work now" He told her, becoming edgier.

"Y-You're a jerk! You know that?" Kimiko shouted, her cheeks burning. She turned around and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, tears rolling down her face. "Idiot…" She whispered, before rushing up the stairs.

~After work~

Kimiko stood in the center of the destroyed park. Tears ran down her face as she surveyed the land, thinking about what Ryou did.

"Ryou…you idiot…" She muttered. Her shoulders shaking, as new tears ran down her face, "Why won't you realize it…you're such an idiot for not noticing my feelings…"

"What's wrong, little mew?" A voice asked from behind her. Kimiko gasped and turned around, seeing Pai.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Kimiko shouted.

"Not in the slightest. You have an ability that's enormous. I believe you could help us." Pai smirked.

"As if I would ever help you!" Kimiko growled, taking out her pendant.

"Not so fast! Fuu Rai SEN!" Pai shouted, blowing harsh winds at her. Kimiko screamed in shock and flew back, her pendant flying out of her hand.

"M-My pendant…" She muttered, trying to reach out for it. Pai stepped on her hand, making her gasp out in pain. "Get off me." Kimiko breathed, trying to get up. Pai growled and slammed his foot on her back. Kimiko gasped, her body colliding with the hard ground. Pai walked over to the pendant and picked it up.

"I'll keep this in a safe place." He smirked, raising his fan at her.

"No!" Zakuro shouted, running towards them. She hopped over the fountain and landed between them. She growled, her tail twitching in anger. "Stay away from her."

"Z-Zakuro." Kimiko gasped, trying to stand up. "He has my pendant…" She muttered, gripping her chest and coughing.

"Right, I'll get it back." Zakuro nodded. She jumped up, preparing her weapon.

"Too slow" Pai smirked, disappearing. Zakuro landed on the ground and looked around, trying to determine where he would appear. Kimiko let out a scream as Pai grabbed her, holding her close.

"Kimiko!" Zakuro gasped, turning around.

"Don't worry, I'll return her safe and sound." Pai smirked disappearing with the white mew.

"Kimiko!" Zakuro shouted, running to stop him. She jumped and landed on the ground, missing them. "Damnit…" She growled, pounding a fist on the ground.

~With Kimiko~

"Let me go." Kimiko growled, struggling and kicking. Pai smirked and dropped her into a cage.

"Pai! What are you up to?" Tart asked, entering Pai's lab.

"Let me go!" Kimiko shouted, pulling on the bars.

"Ah! You caught one of the mews!" Tart gasped.

"Yes, I need to perform some experiments on her." Pai nodded.

"Ah! What are you going to do to her?" Tart asked, flying towards the cage. Kimiko growled and reached out to grab him. Tart screamed and flew behind Pai, hiding. "She's definitely the scariest mew." Tart cowered. A small hole opened at the bottom of the cage and a needle jammed into Kimiko's leg.

"Ah!" Kimiko gasped, falling to the ground. She attempted to grab the needle, but it quickly retreated to the floor. "What did you do to me?" Kimiko shouted.

"I just took some blood." Pai told her "Now I just have to perform a few more experiments." He smirked, flying towards her cage.

"Get away from me!" Kimiko screeched, backing up.

~At Café Mew Mew~

"So the aliens have kidnapped her?" Ryou muttered.

"We have to get my sister back!" Keiko shouted "I have no clue how to explain her being missing to our parents!"

"First thing first, is to find out where she is." Ryou muttered "Keiichiru!" he shouted.

"On it" the brunette nodded, typing away at the keyboard.

"Each pendant acts like a homing device. All we have to do is find the pendant, and we've found her."

"Not quite." Zakuro told them. "Right before Pai took her, he grabbed her pendant, and if Kish is right, then they reside on a separate plane compared to ours. How will we check them, if they live on a separate plane?"

"No problem, the pendant will be found, and with it, Kimiko." Keiichiru smiled.

"Okay, but," Keiko huffed "WHAT ABOUT OUR PARENTS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT NO ONE IN OUR FAMILIES KNOWS THAT WE'RE TOKYO MEW MEW! I CAN'T SAY THAT'S SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF ALIENS, THEY'LL KNOW THAT WE'RE HIDING SOMETHING!"

"Not necessarily." Lettuce piped up.

"What do you mean, Lettuce-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"If Keiko comes into the house, with bumps and bruises, and scratches, as well as accompanied by a mew, we could say that Kimiko has been kidnapped, and that the aliens are using her." Lettuce explained.

"But what would they want?" Mint asked.

"A battle with us, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well, Kish always appears in front of Ichigo…" Zakuro trailed off, looking at the pink mew.

"What?" Ichigo muttered.

"We could go for a prisoner exchange." Ryou nodded.

"What! And use me as bait?" Ichigo shouted.

"We have to get my sister back!" Keiko shouted at her "And if using bait is how that'll happen, then we'll do it! Whether you like it or not!" Keiko shouted. Ichigo whimpered, shrinking in fear of the black mew.

"Right, let's start preparing, Mint, you go with Keiko." Ryou demanded. "We have a mew to recover." He shouted at them. The mews nodded and filed out of the room.

"I guess I have to get into a fight with one of you." Keiko laughed towards Mint.

"I'll try to go easy on you." Mint laughed. "Onee-sama! Are you coming?" She asked the purple mew.

"I'll be right there." Zakuro told her, staring at Ryou. Mint nodded and followed the rest of the mews out of the basement.

"What is it?" Ryou questioned.

"Keiichiru," Zakuro called "can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course." The man nodded and quickly exited the room, leaving them be.

"She loves you, you know." Zakuro told Ryou.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"Kimiko, she loves you." Zakuro clarified.

"No she doesn't" Ryou scoffed.

"Yes she does! But she can't bear to look at you because you string her along and reject her without even knowing it!" Zakuro shouted "She was crying after your meeting with her this afternoon. She was crying because you acted so kind, and nice to her, so much so that her tiger features came out. And then you pushed her away, and brushed it off like it was nothing!"

"She doesn't love me" Ryou muttered.

"Shows what you know," Zakuro growled. "You're horrible, not only did you do this to all of us, but you're the reason she's gone! She ran out of the café, and skipped her work because she couldn't stand to be near you after what you did! I could hear her crying in the park! She was saying your name and crying over how you didn't realize it." Zakuro told him "And right now, I hate to admit it, but Pai treats her better than you do." Zakuro huffed and turned around, storming out of the room, and slamming the door shut.

"There's no way that she could love me." Ryou muttered, staring at the tracker on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimiko screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. She was in a sphere that was shooting electricity at her.

"Wow, your ruthless on her…" Tart observed.

"I have to be" Pai shrugged, reading the data appearing on the screen "She is the enemy, after all."

"So, even if they're the enemy, they can be fun." Tart muttered.

"What was that?" Pai demanded, glaring at the young alien.

"N-Nothing…it's just that Pudding has been really nice to me lately…she even gave me a present last Christmas." Tart confessed.

"Go find out what's taking Kish so long." Pai growled, shoving him out of his lab. He turned back to the white mew and glared at her. Kimiko looked up at him with a pained expression, as the shocks subsided for a moment. "What?" Pai growled.

"Go to hell" Kimiko growled. Pai glared and her and pressed a button next to the sphere, intensifying the electricity. Kimiko's screams intensified, as she tried not to pass out. She breathed heavily during the break trying to catch her breath.

"This will all be over if you do a repeat of the other day." Pai told her.

"If it helps you" Kimiko growled "then never." Pai growled turning the dial up as far as it could go.

"Be stubborn then. But I'll get what I want." Pai told her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kimiko shouted at him. "Why is it just me?" Pai turned off the sphere and opened it. He grabbed Kimiko's neck and pulled her closer.

"You want to know why?" Pai growled "Because, you sicken me that's why. You run around, acting like your trying to save the Earth, but you're causing more harm to it then you are good. Just look at the park you destroyed with your abilities and you also got the humans to believe it was my fault, that I did that to you, very clever. But if you do not own up to your mistakes, then you cannot move on." Pai told her.

"Then why don't you try to help the planet instead of destroying it?" Kimiko shouted at him. "You poison the plants, and the atmosphere, as well as abuse humans and animals! Why don't you own up to your mistakes? Instead of saying that you're trying to help the Earth when your not!" Kimiko screamed at him. The two glared at each other, for a moment, breathing heavily. Pai huffed and slammed his lips against hers. Kimiko's eyes widened as Pai separated and threw her back into the sphere. She looked up at him in shock.

"That's why I hate you." Pai growled, closing the sphere, before she could escape.

"Big trouble!" Tart shouted, rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked, quickly turning the dial all the way up.

"The mews have Kish! They're willing to give him back if we give them back Kimiko." Tart told them. Pai looked over at Kimiko and smirked.

"We don't need that sorry excuse at all; they can keep him until I finish my tests" Pai smirked, turning the sphere back on, and electrocuting Kimiko. The white mew screamed in pain, doubling over and holding her head. "Kish can wait."

"Right, I'll tell them." Tart nodded.

~With the Mews~

Kish groaned at the cage he was in, an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"You girls are wasting your time" Kish informed them. "They don't want me. We barely work together, we hate each other! What makes you think that they'll trade?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. "God, I'm still disgusted by what I had to do to get you here." She groaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I actually kind of like it, Neko-chan." Kish smirked, reaching out and stroking her chin. Ichigo screamed and jumped away from him, hissing at him, her tail becoming puffy.

"Hey, I have a message from Pai." Tart announced, appearing in the air.

"What does he say, Taru-Taru, na no da?" Pudding asked, tilting her head.

"He says that we don't need Kish. You can keep him until he completes the tests on Kimiko." Tart smirked. "Bye bye!" He smiled waving goodbye to them.

"Not so fast!" Keiko shouted, grabbing him as he teleported.

"Keiko!" Lettuce gasped.

"He took her with her." Kish muttered.

"This is working out better then expected." Ryou smirked "We have a mew heading to your headquarters, and we'll have Kimiko back soon enough."

"Good plan, Romeo," Kish sighed, crossing his arms "but how do you plan on getting them back?" he asked.

"I gave the pendants a bit of an upgrade that will only work if they are in your headquarters. Once there, they can teleport out of your plane, and come back to ours." Keiichiru smiled.

"Pai's not going to like this…" Kish muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, that's they way things happen!" Ichigo told him, walking up to his cage. "We won't let the aliens win!" she declared. Kish grabbed the back of her neck and smirked, pulling her closer. The mews gasped, and raised their weapons, ready to fight.

"You better think again, Neko-chan. We will win, and claim this planet. Then, you will become my bride." Kish smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. Ichigo gasped and pulled away from him, glaring at him.

"You're sick!" She shouted.

~With Pai and Kimiko~

"AH!" Tart screamed as he fell onto the ground, Keiko holding onto his ankle. She groaned and sat up, her puma tail twitching.

"Where is she?" She screamed, her gun pointed at Tart's face.

"Whoa!" Tart shouted, backing up.

"I see we have a visitor." Pai growled. Keiko looked behind herself and growled, seeing the purple haired alien.

"Where's my sister?" Keiko questioned, glaring at him. A sphere levitated over to them, a passed out Kimiko inside.

"She refused to even tap into that fire power. She even refused to talk, but I'll get her." Pai growled "Just like I'll get you!" He shouted, throwing a plant chimera with vines, at the black mew. The vines wrapped around Keiko, restricting her movements.

"Let go of me!" Keiko growled, pulling on the vines.

"Tell me where Kimiko's power comes from." Pai ordered.

"Her mew mew power comes from Ryou! You know that!" Keiko shouted.

"That's not the power I'm talking about, and you know that." Pai growled, narrowing his eyes. Electricity pumped through the vines, shocking her. Keiko screamed in pain, growling as the electricity stopped.

"She doesn't have any other power." Keiko growled. "Just the power that Ryou gave her as a mew mew."

"Then how did she burn an entire park?" Pai asked.

"She did that because you injected something in her, causing her to freak out." Keiko snarled.

"No she didn't…I will find out this power," Pai growled, turning back to the white mew, who was just waking up. Kimiko groaned and weakly sat up, her eyes widening at the sight of her twin.

"Keiko shooters!" Keiko shouted, two guns appeared in her hands. She aimed them at the plant monster, dark orbs forming at the tips "Dark Keiko BURST!" She shot the monster twice, making it let her go. She aimed the guns at Tart and Pai, shooting them off. Tart flew away, protecting himself. Keiko rushed at Pai, shooting at him. Pai quickly summoned his fans and blocked the energy bursts. Keiko pushed him away and shot at the sphere, quickly smashing it. Kimiko leapt into action, jumping out of the sphere and rushing for her pendant. As soon as she grabbed it, Pai grabbed her wrist, trying to get the pendant back.

"Let go of me!" Kimiko shouted, pulling her arm back. The pendant glowed gold and she acted on impulse. "Mew Mew Kimiko METAMORPHO-SIS!" She screamed holding onto the pendant. A white light covered her body as she curled into a ball, two strands of DNA crossing together behind her. She uncurled herself, arching her back, two white wings coming out of them. Kimiko gracefully stood up, before twirling. As she twirled the white light disappeared from her torso, revealing a white one sleeved shirt. The sleeve covered her left arm, forming a bell sleeve. The shirt ended at her ribcage. A mark was on her left hand, of a pair of normal wings, outlined by a heart. A white arm glove appeared on her right arm, traveling to her upper arm. Kimiko stopped twirling and moved her hips back and forth, a white, ruffled miniskirt appearing around her waist and hips. A white strap clung to her upper left thigh. Black fur trimmed the entire outfit. White high heels placed them selves on her dainty feet. A white tiger tail appeared above her butt, and her ears were replaced with white tiger ears to match.

Kimiko kicked him in the stomach and flew back, standing beside her sister.

"Let's go home!" Keiko told her, taking her sister's hand. She grabbed her pendant and closed her eyes, concentrating. The two disappeared, leaving a destroyed lab behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The twins appeared in the basement, out of breath.

"You're back!" Ichigo smiled, running up to them. The twins collapsed; their transformation ending.

"Kimiko!" Zakuro gasped, leaning next to the white mew. She picked her up, helping her sit up properly. Mint did the same with Keiko.

"I'm fine." Kimiko breathed, trying not to pass out.

"That's good; did they do anything to you?" Ryou asked, crouching next to the two girls.

"Pai just electrocuted me until I passed out. That's about it…" Kimiko muttered, wincing with pain as she tried to move her ankle.

"Be careful," Ryou scolded her. "You can't move if he electrocuted you!" Kimiko winced, leaning into Zakuro.

"Don't yell at her!" Keiko shouted, standing up "Don't yell at her for something she couldn't control!"

"I'm just telling her not to move after she's been electrocuted. I have every right to scold her! She should have thought about how much Pai put her through!" Ryou shouted at Keiko.

"GUYS!" Kimiko shouted in anger "I'm right here! Stop talking over me like I don't exist!" Kimiko stood up, angrily, hissing in pain before shaking it off and storming towards the door. "Goodbye!" Kimiko shouted, slamming the door shut. Zakuro ran after her fire partner, and caught up with her.

"I know this is a bad time but-"

"I'm leaving," Kimiko told her "I'm taking up that offer. I'm going to go to China and train."

"Don't make a hasty decision. Ryou's an idiot, we all know that" Zakuro sighed "but you belong here, with the rest of the mew mews." They entered the main building of the café, and quickly exited.

"I don't belong in a place where people don't accept me!" Kimiko growled, storming down the streets, ignoring the weird looks that she received from people, over her bruised and burnt body. Zakuro ran up to her, catching up.

"We do accept you! You just came a little later then us. I do accept you though. We both have the same ability, we have something in common. Don't make a decision based on what Ryou just did."

"That's just it!" Kimiko shouted, facing her. "It's not about what he just did! He does it all the time! He ignores my feelings, and treats me like I'm a test subject instead of a girl! I'm tired of it! You're the only one that I can trust! I can't even trust Keiko with my ability! I'm tired of this! I'm leaving, and that's that!"

"If you truly feel that way, then I'll help you. I'll get you to the airport before Keiko even knows that you're gone." Zakuro smiled.

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Really." Zakuro nodded.

"Thank you!" Kimiko smiled, hugging Zakuro. Tears fell down her burnt face, and stung her skin.

~The next day~

"Kimiko never came home last night." Keiko sighed, sweeping the floor of the café.

"Really? Do you know what happened to her?" Ichigo asked.

"She must have been angry at us. My parents are worried. They might call the cops soon." Keiko sighed.

"Don't the police wait 24 hours before making a decision?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, but my parents are so worried about her." Keiko muttered.

"You shouldn't be worried." Zakuro commented, walking in wearing street clothes. Her heels clacked on the tile.

"Why not?" Mint asked.

"I know exactly where she is." Zakuro told them, taking out an envelope. She tossed it to Keiko who caught it, opening it.

"Ch-China?" Keiko gasped, after reading the letter.

"Yes. No one respected her. She didn't even trust any of you enough to tell you that she could control fire. Even before she was a mew mew. She only trusted me; she thought she could turn to me since we shared the same element." Zakuro told them "Another thing," She muttered, turning towards Ryou "She left because of you as well. You only treated her as an experiment and never bothered to look at her for what she really is, a girl…a _human_ girl. A human girl that was in love with you. Again, Pai treats her better then you do. And he's the most hostile towards her." Zakuro spat. She walked away, heading towards the changing room.

"How do you know where she is?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, I gave her a ride to the airport. I was the only person she trusted in. Right before she left she told me that I should tell you guys not to worry. She'll be back home soon enough." Zakuro told them, before walking off, her heels the only sound in the room. Keiko's shoulders shook and her broom cleanly snapped in half, the bottom half dropping to the floor. The top half of the broom shattered in her hand and a slight wind picked up in the room.

"O-Onee-sama…" Keiko muttered. Mint rushed over to Keiko, calming her down. "Onee-sama…left…" Keiko muttered, falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Her phone went off and Mint took it, opening it.

I'm Sorry Keiko. But this is for your own protection. I truly do love you. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Your big sis

Kimiko

Keiko stared at the message that Mint showed her. Keiko took the phone out of the rich girl's hands and threw it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall. She breathed heavily and ran out of the café.


	7. Chapter 7

Kimiko stepped off the plane in China and looked around. She found a sign that said her name and wheeled her carry on towards the old monk.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." The monk bowed "I am Master Fung."

"Konichiwa, Fung-sensei." Kimiko bowed.

"Please, you can speak English. I know that it's your best subject." Fung smiled.

"Sorry." Kimiko frowned.

"Let's get going. We have more trainees to pick up." Fung smiled.

"Right." Kimiko nodded. She took out her cell phone and checked for text messages or missed calls. Her face saddened and she sighed, closing her phone.

"Is something wrong?" Fung asked, looking back at her.

"No sir!" Kimiko shook her head, just as her phone went off. She looked between the old man and her cell phone.

"Answer it. I don't mind." Fung smiled. Kimiko nodded and answered it, following after him.

"Hello?" Kimiko asked.

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_ Ryou asked her, nearly shouting. Kimiko's eyes widened and she froze, her shoulders shaking. Fung looked behind him and saw Kimiko staring at the ground, her shoulders shaking.

"R-Ryou…" Kimiko whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"_You should have told me that you were leaving! Keiko's torn up right now! The aliens could attack her at any moment!"_ Ryou scolded her. Kimiko's grip on her phone tightened, and tears rolled down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…but I wanted to p-protect everyone…" Kimiko told him, her voice shaking and cracking.

"_You should have just told us! We're down a member and we're vulnerable now!"_ Ryou told her. Kimiko's eyes widened and she gasped, and bit her lip. Her grip on her phone tightened.

"You don't really care…" Kimiko muttered, her small frame shaking, "You really don't care about me at all…Zakuro-sama was right…" Kimiko whispered "Pai does treat me better then you…"

"_Kimiko! You know that isn't true!"_ Ryou shouted at her _"He's your enemy! He wants to kill you!"_

"If he wanted to kill me so bad then why did he kiss me?" Kimiko asked, her grip on the suitcase tightening. Ryou remained silent. Kimiko stood, staring at Fung, her eyes hardening over the blond man on the phone. "I guess we have nothing more to discuss."

"_When…"_ Ryou asked.

"When what?" Kimiko asked, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"_When did he kiss you?"_ Ryou growled.

"When he kidnapped me. Yesterday." Kimiko answered.

"…_I hope you have fun in China…"_ Ryou muttered angrily, hanging up the phone. Kimiko lifted her phone done slowly, and closing it. Tears blurred her vision and she threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it repeatedly with her heeled boots. She glared at the destroyed cell phone parts.

"I hope you have fun in hell…because you're nothing but a manipulative bastard." Kimiko muttered, stalking over to Fung, following him to the other Concords.

"Why don't you get your things from baggage claim, I'll be back with your fellow students." Fung suggested.

"Alright." Kimiko nodded, taking her rolling bag and rushed to the baggage claim. After 30 minutes Kimiko was sitting on a bench, a new phone in her hand (being rich does have its advantages). She opened it staring at the numbers in the phone. She quickly typed in a message.

If Ryou and I were together…we'd be broken up right now

-Kimiko

Why do you say that?

-Zakuro

I told him that Pai kissed me and he got pissed.

-Kimiko

I'm so sorry. He's an ass. You deserve someone better then him.

-Zakuro

Kimiko stared at the text as she struggled to reply. A tear fell down her cheek as she struggled to come up with an answer.

"Are you alright?" An accented voice asked her. Kimiko looked up to see a tan teen. His brown hair was spiky and his green eyes pierced into her blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Kimiko told him, sniffing and wiping off her tears.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm fine. Can you please just leave me alone?" Kimiko asked, looking back at her phone, typing away.

"Are you Kimiko Tohomiko?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kimiko asked, holding back her tears "God damn it, Ryou…" She muttered, wiping her cheeks.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" He asked.

"No…Ryou is just this guy that I know. He's such an idiot that he doesn't even recognize my feelings even if I'm really obvious about them." Kimiko gasped, tears rolling down her face. She hung her head, her hair covering her face.

"Cheer up!" The boy smiled "It's his lost! I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, allow me to make you forget about that idiot." The boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"What are you? A male whore?" Kimiko chuckled, a smile coming to her face.

"What makes you say…oh…I probably should have worded that differently. I mean, allow me to be your friend. I'll make you laugh so much that you'll forget about that guy." Kimiko looked at her phone before shaking her head and gripping the pendant that hung around her neck.

"I can never forget him…He's the one that turned me into what I am today." Kimiko muttered, staring at the pendant. She looked back at her phone, and typed an answer.

I can never forget Ryou…even if he is an ass…I've fallen in love with him…I may be just an experiment to him but he's still the only man for me.

-Kimiko

Kimiko closed her phone, staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked, sitting down. Kimiko stood up and walked forward a few spaces, staring out the glass wall, towards the Chinese city.

"It's nothing. He just did something that changed my life. He gave me a job, and allowed me to meet several friends. Hell, I'm best friends with a famous model." Kimiko chuckled. "He opened up several doors for me. I was able to enter a whole new world, and because of him, I discovered an amazing talent that I never knew I had." Kimiko smiled.

"Earth, fire, or water?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko turned around in shock.

"How did you-"

"I'm the wind guy. I'm your new teammate." Raimundo winked.

"Did I hear you say that you're the wind guy?" A Texan voice asked. The two looked over at a blond cowboy.

"Yes, I did. Who are you?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clay Bailey, I control the Earth." He told them, tipping in his hat.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, I control fire." Kimiko told him, bowing in respect. Her phone went off and she quickly opened it, pressing it against her ear. "Moshi moshi?" She asked. Clay and Raimundo watched her face soften and she smiled.

"_Onee-sama…I'm sorry but I need to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your power." _Keiko's voice rang through her ear.

"**I'm sorry I never trusted you, I just thought that it came with what Ryou did to us, when he turned us into Mew Mews. That's why I trusted Zakuro more, we were the same."** Kimiko told her. **"I never meant to hurt you. I love you."** Kimiko smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"_Onee-sama…I love you too. So much! I'm so sorry!"_ Keiko told her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you earlier!" Kimiko insisted.

_"Onee-sama! I'm so glad that you've forgiven me."_Keiko cheered._ "Please add another 40 yen for ten more minutes."_

"Are you on a pay phone?" Kimiko gasped.

"_Yeah, I know. The great Keiko Tohomiko reduced to using a pay phone. Don't rub it in." _Keiko chuckled.

"What happened to your phone?" Kimiko asked, turning around, finding that Fung was behind Raimundo and Clay.

"_I may have…accidently…purposefully…thrown it at the wall and shattered it, after your text."_ Keiko laughed nervously.

"Why don't you call me back when you have a cell phone?" Kimiko laughed.

"_Alright…I'll call you later."_ Keiko nodded.

"Bye." Kimiko smiled, hanging up.

"Are you ready, young one?" Fung asked.

"Yeah! I just had to take care of something first." Kimiko nodded, walking back towards her new teammates.


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko and Keiko's attacked clash, ending in an explosion.

"Keiko! Why do you want to do this so badly?" Kimiko asked, holding her swords up in defense.

"Because you left us!" Keiko shouted. Winds whipped around, as Keiko held up her guns, pointing them at her twin. "I've been training my power too. Mint's helped me. My ability over the wind is deadly accurate now, even Pai was impressed," Keiko smirked.

"Ability over the wind?" Raimundo gasped "That's my power."

"Your Mew Mew power isn't for hurting people, you know that!" Kimiko shouted at her.

"That's why my offensive power will beat your defensive power," Keiko smirked.

"Dark Ribbon Keiko WIND BURST!" Keiko shouted, black orbs flying towards Kimiko with increased speed. Kimiko gasped as they hit her out of no where, making her fall out of the sky.

"Kimi!" Raimundo shouted, manipulating the wind to catch her and lower her to the ground. Kimiko flipped into the air, and lifted her swords.

"Light Ribbon Kimiko FLAME SLASH!" Kimiko shouted, her swords catching on fire. Kimiko swung the swords, the fire detaching and flying over to Keiko who used the wind to push them back. Kimiko spun, making the flames disappear. "You'll have to do better then that to beat me," Kimiko told her, raising her swords. She quickly flew towards Keiko, combining her swords into one. The blade glowed orange, as smoke and steam came off of it. Keiko pointed her gun at Kimiko, firing it off. Kimiko flew and avoided each energy burst. Kimiko's wings flapped and helped her, gracefully, avoid each bullet. Kimiko flew past Keiko, striking her with the blade. Keiko gasped, dropping her guns and holding her side, where a wound was now bleeding, and burning. Kimiko turned around, the sword disappearing in a column of flame. "Stop this now Keiko! I don't want to hurt you even more," Kimiko shouted at her twin.

"You…bitch!" Keiko screamed turning to face Kimiko. She shot off, her bat wings flapping quickly. She tackled Kimiko and they both started falling towards the ground, wrestling.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted.

"Let me go!" Kimiko and Keiko shouted at the same time. They pushed away from each other, swan diving towards the ground. They both curved and flew up straight, hovering above the ground. They both landed glaring at each other. Their tails twitched in anger, the bells ringing.

"You wanna know something?" Keiko smirked, relaxing her posture.

"What?" Kimiko asked her frame tensing.

"Ryou…He's a surprisingly good kisser," Keiko smirked. Kimiko froze and stared at the ground in shock. "I mean, I only kissed him to have something over on you, but the shock was when he wrapped his arms around me and responded."

"Y-You…" Kimiko whispered, her shoulders shaking.

"Kimiko! Are you okay?" Clay asked, the three monks rushing over to her. Kimiko stared at Keiko, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kimiko roared, shocking the monks. The boys took a step back, not expecting her to react like that.

"What? Are you upset that I kissed your dream man, when your first kiss went to your enemy? That sadistic alien?" Keiko smirked.

"YOU BITCH!" Kimiko screamed jumping off the ground and flying over at Keiko, her swords in her hands. The swords caught on fire and she swung at Keiko, anger clouding her vision. Keiko smirked and dodged each of her blows. Keiko slammed her elbow on Kimiko's back, making her fall to the ground. Kimiko glared at Keiko's combat boots. Her hands lit on fire and she jumped up, punching Keiko. Keiko smirked and backed up, dodging each blow. She flipped backwards, not missing a beat.

"You know, your attacks become increasingly obvious when you're angry," Keiko smirked, dodging another punch. Kimiko jumped up and aimed a kick towards her twin's stomach. Keiko gasped and coughed up blood.

"If my attacks are easy to guess, then why did I land an easy hit?" Kimiko asked. She spun and performed a roundhouse kick and sent Keiko flying. "You'll pay for what you did…" Kimiko growled, stalking towards her sister, the grass where she stepped darkened, becoming singed.

"All this over kissing a guy?" Chase sighed, shaking his head. "That's not how I pictured this take down."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Raimundo shouted at him. "Two twins are at war because of you!"

Keiko growled and stood up shakily, stalking towards her sister as well. The grass beneath her feet became black, like shadows were over them, and they shriveled up, turning brown.

"What is happening to the grass?" Omi asked, pointing at the places that they stood. Kimiko and Keiko stood an arm's length apart, glaring at each other. The grass around them slowly turned black and brown.

"This fight ends now!" they stated, holding their arms out, and gripped each other's throats. They both froze, their pendants glowing, ending their transformation. They stared at each other in shock before they both fell to their knees and breathed heavily.

"What happened to them?" Chase asked, not pleased that Keiko had turned back to normal.

"The mew mew power was only created to help people, not destroy each other," A blond teen told them. Five colorful girls were behind him, all having animal features.

"R-Ryou…" Kimiko gasped, looking up at him.

"That's Ryou?" Raimundo muttered.

"Keiko, the way you acted was immature. I thought you had come to terms with Kimiko's absence. It's been two years," Ryou told her.

"I guess I got angry. It seemed like you were never coming back," Keiko growled, glaring at Kimiko. "Chase manipulated me during my moment of weakness," she looked over at the dark prince, only to see him gone.

"I would have come back as soon as I was done here," Kimiko told her, standing up shakily, hissing and rubbing her neck.

"And you, you should have known better. I thought you said that you would never attack your sister," Ryou scolded Kimiko. "And you fell for an easy trick. Keiko lied to you. I never kissed her."

"You didn't…" Kimiko muttered in shock. She gasped and glared at him, turning her head away in anger. "I don't need you telling me what to do," she growled.

"Apparently you do! You know better!" Ryou shouted. "I thought that you still held the Mew Mew purpose."

"I do! But I don't know how I can continue being a mew mew if I'm at the temple!" Kimiko told him. She stared at the pendant chained around her neck before ripping it off. "Here," she muttered holding it out. Ryou held out his hand and stared at the pendant.

"What…" Keiko whispered, her eyes widening.

"It doesn't look like I'm coming back any time soon. The mew mews have their war, and I have mine. Just keep it," Kimiko told him. "I don't have the time to fight two wars."

"Onee-sama! You can't!" Keiko cried, jumping up and grabbing her sister's arm. "You can't leave me again!"

"Keiko, she's made her choice, just leave her be." Ryou commanded. Keiko flinched and hugged her sister one last time before joining the other mew mews. "I guess this is goodbye." Ryou muttered.

"You don't have to be so damn emotionless about." Kimiko muttered sarcastically.

"Kimiko…" Ryou sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, and pocketing the pendant. Kimiko blushed, and her tiger features came out. Her ears flattened on her head as she frowned and her tail swished back and forth slowly. "You obviously belong here. I'm not going to stand in your way of where you belong."

"**What if I don't want to belong here, huh?"** Kimiko shouted, slapping his hand off of her head. Her cheeks became red, and her ears perked up slightly, and her tail swished back and forth faster **"What if I just want you to fight for me to join you back in Tokyo? I don't want to be here! I just want you to acknowledge me for who I really am instead of as a Mew Mew!"** Kimiko shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"You belong here. I'm not going to fight for you, if you're where you're supposed to be," Ryou told her.

**"You...IDIOT!"** Kimiko screamed, punching his chest. **"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT! Why can't you see that I'm in love with you? Even to this day! Two years after I left! I'm still madly in love with you! YOU IDIOT!"** Kimiko shouted at him, causing his eyes to widen. **"I JUST WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!"** Tears flowed down Kimiko's cheeks and she fell to her knees, crying. **"That's all I want...is for you to look at me like I'm a real girl...and not a super hero. It's because...I love you..."** the white mew sniffed

"You really are an idiot," Zakuro scolded him, rushing over to Kimiko.

"Zakuro-sama!" Kimiko threw her arms around Zakuro, and cried into her chest. The older girl ran her fingers through Kimiko's hair, comforting the young hybrid.

"This is war…" Ryou told them "there is no place for love," he stated. Zakuro's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly. The mew mews gasped in shock when she slapped him.

"If that's the case, then I quit," Zakuro told him, ending her transformation and throwing her pendant on the ground. "I won't listen to you talk about not being able to love someone when I have grown to love everyone," she growled. She wrapped her arms around Kimiko and guided the girl over to the monks. "Just leave now," Zakuro told him.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" Omi asked, peering up at the girl.

"Z-Zakuro-sama…What are you going to do?" Kimiko sniffed.

"I'm going to stay here with you. Plain and simple," Zakuro smiled, wiping the tears off of Kimiko's cheek.

"Onee-sama…" Mint called sadly, holding out an arm.

"I'll be back as soon as Kimiko is stable. Just leave without me," Zakuro told her. The blue bird nodded and turned around, following after the rest of her team.

"I can't believe Chase attacked the temple using your sister," Rai sighed, looking at the destroyed temple in front of them. Kimiko wiped her face and sniffed, looking at the place.

"We've fixed it a hundred times. One more time won't hurt us," Kimiko smiled.

"Well, you'd better get to work then," Zakuro told her.

"Huh? Zakuro-sama? You aren't going to help us?" Kimiko shouted in shock.

"Of course not, I'm a model and a dancer, not a handyman. I don't know how to fix a temple," Zakuro smirked. "I said I would stay until your stable, I never said anything about helping with your chores."

"Zakuro-sama! You're too cruel!" Kimiko shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, let me get this straight, you guys have animal DNA in you?" Raimundo asked.

"Yep," Kimiko nodded, eating a sunflower seed.

"So, were you born that way, or…?" Raimundo trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"The genes were injected in us," Zakuro answered.

"So…how did it happen?" Clay asked.

"For me…" Kimiko muttered trailing off, smiling softly. "It started out as a school field trip…"

* * *

><p>"<em>An art museum…how boring…" Keiko sighed, looking at a sculpture. "Why don't people add arms to these things?"<em>

"_Maybe they just couldn't do arms," Kimiko shrugged. "What does it say in the pamphlet?"_

"_Dunno, I threw it away," Keiko sighed, walking off. Kimiko looked back at her class before racing after Keiko._

"_Keiko, we have to stay with the group. And what do you mean you threw it away?" Kimiko hissed._

"_I threw it in the trash," Keiko answered._

"_Keiko…that pamphlet had a map…" Kimiko sighed, following her twin. They came to an outside garden that was full of plants and little statues._

"_Hey, look at this one, its pretty cute," Keiko giggled, pointing to a cat with wings._

"_Yeah…it is kinda cute," Kimiko nodded. Keiko smiled and noticed a flower petal on top of the sculpture. She reached out and carefully brushed it off. Kimiko gasped as a bright light enveloped the both of them. Her entire body felt warm and her eyes widened as she saw a large white tiger sitting in front of her. A dove was perched on the tigers head, its head tilted. The dove flew towards her, flying right into her chest and disappearing. The tiger stalked towards her and jumped at her, also fading into her body. Kimiko's eyes closed and she basked in the warmth._

* * *

><p>"-After that, our classmates and teacher's found us unconscious, and the cat statue was no where to be found," Kimiko smiled.<p>

"You were not scared when you saw the animals?" Omi asked in shock.

"The opposite," Kimiko smiled. "I could tell that they weren't going to harm me, and I was right."

"Have you been scared once during the whole thing?" Raimundo asked.

"After my first fight, yeah," Kimiko nodded. "It was more out of shock than anything else. I was fine with fighting and I never got hurt, I was just in shock. Both Keiko and I fainted after the first fight," she giggled.

"You have been badly quiet," Omi hummed, pointing at Zakuro.

"Awfully quiet," Zakuro corrected, "And I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen."

"Do you know what?" Raimundo asked. Zakuro shook her head, staring at the ground.

"Help me!" Jack screamed, flying into the temple. He landed next to the monks and began screaming. "You guys have to help me, no help Chase!" he shouted.

"Why should we do that?" Kimiko growled "He turned my twin sister against me!"

"Because, some weird guy appeared out of thin air and started attacking Chase for no reason…or there could be reason. I can't tell, the guy's speaking Japanese!" Jack shouted. He got on his knees and began begging Kimiko. "Please, help me!"

"What did this guy look like?" Zakuro asked.

"He had purple hair and really long ears, kinda like he was an elf. Oh, and he was floating in the air," Jack answered.

"So that's what I sensed…Pai's attacking Chase," Zakuro hummed, taking one of Kimiko's seeds.

"Why should we help?" Kimiko scoffed, crossing her arms. "If they destroy each other then that leaves one less enemy for both the mews and the monks."

"Young monks, you must help," Fung ordered.

"But why, they're both evil," Raimundo asked.

"Because, if either of them were to be destroyed then the balance of power will shift, and the world will be thrown into chaos. There must be equals in everything, good and bad. If good begins to win, the world will not be able to handle it. Same thing will happen if evil begins to win," Fung explained.

"I get the lesson, but here's the thing, which one do we help?" Clay asked.

"Chase," Zakuro and Kimiko answered.

"But why? Why must we help chase Young?" Omi asked.

"Because Pai is to me, what Kish is to Ichigo," Kimiko answered angrily, eating a sunflower seed.

"Which is?" Raimundo questioned.

"Psycho stalker…" the hybrid grumbled under her breath.

"Fine, we'll help Chase. But he better not turn on us," Raimundo huffed, warning Jack.

"He won't! He even told me to get you guys!" Jack assured them.

"Then let's go," Kimiko sighed.

* * *

><p>The monks walked through the hallways.<p>

"Where exactly are they?" Raimundo asked, keeping an eye out.

"When I left, they were fighting in the throne room," Jack answered.

"Well then, to the throne room it is," Zakuro answered.

"What will happen if Pai attacks us?" Kimiko asked.

"We fight back," Zakuro answered. "Even if we can't transform we still have to save Chase." Her ears twitched and she paused.

"Zakuro-sama?" Kimiko asked.

"It sounds like they're below us," Zakuro muttered. A few seconds later the floor exploded and Pai flew up, readying his fan.

"Nice work," Kimiko muttered.

"Chase! I got them just like you asked!" Jack shouted to the lizard creature.

"Good," Chase growled. "This wretch keeps mentioning the fire dragon."

"Really!?" Kimiko shouted in anger.

"Shut up!" Pai screamed, sending a whirlwind of electric air towards Chase. Raimundo jumped in front of the Heylin warrior and kicked the whirlwind back. Pai growled and waved his fan, making the wind disappear. "How _dare_ you harm the black mew…" Pai growled, raising his arms. "That's _my _job! It's _my_ job to bring her pain and torture her! I don't appreciate some upstart torturing her through Keiko! That was _my_ plan!"

"Upstart?" Chase growled.

"Chase, calm down, he wants you to get mad," Kimiko huffed, stepping between them. "That's the kind of sick twisted person he is."

"Too late," Chase growled, glaring at the alien.

"Well then, we just have to deal with him," Zakuro huffed, stepping next to Kimiko.

"Stay out of my way, mew mews. This is my fight," Pai growled. "Besides, isn't Chase an enemy of yours, Kimiko? I'm actually helping you by trying to kill this guy."

"I don't want to owe you anything!" Kimiko shouted, shooting fireballs at him. "Now leave!"

"Not a chance!" Pai shouted, swinging his fan at Chase. Kimiko growled and pushed the wind back with her flames.

"You don't give a shit about Chase, all you really care about is me! You've made your point, now LEAVE!" Kimiko screamed, fire surrounding her body. Her tiger features came out and her tail twitched frantically. She let out a growl that sounded like a tiger's and crouched down on her hands, glaring up at him, as if she was a real tiger. Her dove wings sprouted from her back and she looked more like a hybrid.

"Kimiko..." Zakuro breathed, staring at the hybrid in shock.

Pai stared at the fire dragon before narrowing his eyes. "Fine, but be warned, I _will_ be back," Pai grumbled, disappearing. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground, panting. Zakuro rushed over to her and placed a hand on the flaming girl's back. The flames died away slowly.

"I hope you know that I want answers on why he attacked me," Chase huffed, crossing his arms. He returned to his normal human form.

"Because he's obsessed with Kimiko," Zakuro answered. "He's making her life a living hell, acting like a stalker. He's just like Kish, only ten times worse."

"Who's Kish?" Clay asked. "You mentioned him before but you never told us who the rascal was."

"He's one of Pai's allies," Zakuro answered "And he's obsessed with making Ichigo, our leader, his bride. He stalks her and shows his affection by stealing kisses and interrupting her dates. He's basically harmless compared to Pai."

"What does Pai do?" Jack asked.

"He tortures me," Kimiko answered, struggling to stand up. Zakuro helped her, allowing the hybrid to lean against her. "He'd be the 'if I can't have her no one can' stalker type. He doesn't act friendly towards me, he abuses me and assaults me whenever he can."

"But then, why did he get so mad when I attacked you? And why now?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, I guess because you used Keiko and that really hurt me more than any of your attacks," Kimiko shrugged.

"Do you have any medicine for her? It seems like the flames really did burn her body," Zakuro informed them. "And this has never happened before. Her tiger features only come out when she's embarrassed or her heart's racing, something like that. They've never come out when she's angry before. And especially when she had her flames around her out of anger. And her wings, that feature has never happened."

"Yeah, follow me," Chase asked.


End file.
